


Thomas Graves: The Secrets of High Society

by Avamelodysavage



Series: Thomas Graves [1]
Category: Marvel, Thor - Fandom, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: F/M, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avamelodysavage/pseuds/Avamelodysavage
Summary: Thomas Graves, an Inventor and a respectable man of reasonable wealth, was plagued nightly by visits from his rather troublesome neighbour, Carol. She would make up fantastical stories, claiming something was wrong with the world and he was the only one who could stop it. What nonsense, everything was just fine with the world, why wouldn't it be? Everything was perfect, and it was going to stay that way.If the world wanted to glitch a little bit, that was fine. What's wrong with having a bit of magic in your life, right?
Relationships: Loki/Original Female Character
Series: Thomas Graves [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173836
Kudos: 2





	Thomas Graves: The Secrets of High Society

Loud knocking echoed through the manor, startling Thomas, who had been nose deep in his book. Already weary of the conversation that was about to follow, he took his time in getting to the door, hoping that maybe she would leave should he take too long. 

His hopes were dashed, however, as her silhouette still darkened his doorway as he stepped into the hall, footsteps audible in the silence of the night.

“For three months you have had nothing better to do with your evenings than pester me relentlessly. Surely that husband of yours must grow tired of your absence?”

“Why, Thomas,” she smiled, as if he had said something rather humorously dense, “you know that would require my husband to give a whit about my comings and goings”.

“Ah, yes, the ever-stoic Mr. Montgomery, always so callous in regard to his wife’s wishes and wants. Now, what was it that you wanted last time? As I recall, it was a rather handsome woman by the name of – Marianne, wasn’t it?”

She laughed. “Oh, Thomas, you silly man. You act as if he had any better intentions with the marriage than I. He only wanted me as a wife to secure his place in society, and my inability to bear gave him great comfort. He’s not too good at the family life, you see.”

“I’d noticed.” He takes a deep breath before continuing. “As much as I would love to continue our conversation, it is getting rather late and may be seen as improper for us to keep conversation for much longer past the hour. Is there anything I can help you with, or are you insistent on taking up my time even further, Carol?

It seemed as though all the humour was sucked out of her frame, a brief moment of flickering vulnerability before the smile was back in place. “You know why I’m here.”

“And you know my answer. Now, if that is all, I bid you goodnight”. Though it was rather rude to just about slam a door in a Lady’s face, he couldn’t help the slight thrill of victory at doing so.

For three months, every night she would come to his door and pester him, insistent at something being wrong. Everything was just perfect, exactly how it should be, and nothing would ever take it away from him.

Again.  
He flinches back at the thought. Again? Maybe he was a little more tired than he had thought if Carol’s nonsense was starting to get to him.

Heaving a sigh, he started preparing for bed. Though he had nothing to do on the morrow, the Winter’s ball was to be held in the evening, and he didn’t want anything impeding his ability to stay as long as possible.

It was his first chance to talk to Miss Winters after a month of her being away, as she had left on a visit overseas to see a friend in the Americas.

Needless to say, he was overjoyed as to her return. 

Although they were not formally courting, he hoped she shared the sense of understanding and affection he felt was between them.

Every time they were able to converse without a chaperone present, she would light up at the ability to talk freely, knowing he would never judge or undermine her opinions.

Her father may not be overly fond of him, but even he would never stand in the way of his daughter’s happiness. Thomas was hopeful that, should Celestia share an interest in him, surely her father would give his blessing.

Although, knowing Celestia, not even her father’s disapproval would stand in the way of getting what she wanted.


End file.
